


Reflective

by theoddling



Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/M, Kink Negotiation (kinda), Kinktober 2020, Mild Domination, Mirror Sex, Penetrative Sex, Praise Kink, Swearing, Unprotected Sex, reference to choking kink, references to pain kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26810236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoddling/pseuds/theoddling
Summary: Diego and the reader have a little fun with their reflection and telling each other how good they look.
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves/Reader
Series: Kinktober 2020 - Diego Hargreeves x Reader [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1955386
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Reflective

**Author's Note:**

> Can 100% be read as a stand-alone piece, but I did write it with the thought in mind that it is the Light Fingers MC/reader and made reference to the same powers as in that fic.
> 
>  **Kinktober Prompts:** mirror sex, praise kink

Diego’s lips trailed up your spine where you knelt in front of him, soft open-mouthed kisses wholly at odds with the quick, rough rutting of his cock inside you. When he reached the junction of your neck and shoulder, he laved his tongue over the sensitive skin there until you tossed your head in a vague gesture toward the end of the bed. As he turned his attention back to the mirror there, his thrusts stuttered to a halt and he frowned.

“What are you doing?” he asked with panting breaths.

“What are you talking about baby?” you purred, smirking.

“Why can’t I see you?”

“I’m right here.”

“In the mirror. It’s just me.”

“I’m just having a little fun of my own,” you rolled your hips lazily, watching the look on his face in the mirror as he grasped at seemingly empty air, even as his fingers dug deliciously into your hips.

When Diego had suggested this position, saying that he wanted you to be able to watch him fuck you senseless, you had agreed readily, intrigued by the idea and planning your own little surprise. As soon as you had seen his eyes flutter shut the first time, you had activated your powers, vanishing your reflection through a little trick of the light, one that you knew that you wouldn’t be able to hold onto for much longer and needed to take advantage of while you could.

“Besides, I wanted you to see how beautiful you look,” you hummed. “Wanted you to see what I see. All that strong, rippling muscle. God, you’re so sexy like that, so powerful.”

His breath hitched as he suppressed a moan at your words, biting his lip.

“Go on baby, keep going. Watch how you move, watch how good you are.”

He gave a few hesitant thrusts, face twisted into an unfamiliar intensity as he watched the mirror, before he shook his head, “I can’t…” he mumbled something else, something that sounded distinctly disparaging and you sighed. Forgetting the mirror, forgetting to hold your own invisibility and the way you had planned to tease him tonight, you pulled away, twisting to face him. 

“There will be none of that now,” you said sternly, catching his face between your hands and staring into his beautiful, sad eyes. “Do you think I would be doing this with just anyone? You are the most gorgeous, sexy, wonderful man I’ve ever met. And I think I know better than you do, seeing as I’m the one you make feel so fucking good.”

He sighed, a shiver running down his spine as he leaned into you to try and capture your lips with his, but you leaned away.

“I’m not finished, and this is important. I thought it might be fun to surprise you with that invisibility trick, but I shouldn’t have. I should have made sure you were okay with it. I never want to make you feel uncomfortable.” 

He shrugged, trying to brush aside your concern for him.

“No, Diego. I need you to…we need to talk about these things.”

A long silence stretched between you, your stomach twisting in knots of nervousness. You knew that he had self-esteem issues, but you hadn’t even considered that they might come into play in this scenario, and you were angry with yourself, you felt like you had broken the trust that had built between you.

“I…didn’t completely hate it,” he mumbled after a time.

“That’s not good enough…You deserve to fully enjoy whatever it is we’re doing. And I’m sorry for doing something we didn’t talk about, something you weren’t okay with.”

He reached out, pulling you close and wrapping his whole body around you in a tight hug. “It’s okay. It was…weird, not bad.”

Your fingers splayed out across his shoulder blades, feeling the steady, calm rise and fall of his breath.

“Are you sure?” you asked, voice muffled as your face pressed into the curve of his neck. 

“Absolutely. But I do like it better when I can see you.”

“Noted,” you said with a smile, which quickly turned into a sigh as his hands began to trail lightly over your bare flesh once more.

“Shall we pick up where we left off?” you asked. “Pinky-promise no vanishing act this time.”

Diego’s eyes lit up with a fire that sent a shiver down your spine and he quickly fliped you around once more, pressing your back to his chest, with one hand circling your waist and the other trailing calloused fingertips across your breasts. 

“You look so sexy like this,” he growled in your ear, breath tickling against your skin. “All pinned against me, under my control.” His eyes flickered to meet yours in the mirror. “I could keep you here forever.”

You moaned, tipping you head back against him and closing your eyes, walls fluttering around nothing at his words. 

“Don’t you want to see yourself, gorgeous?” he murmured, the hand that had been toying with your nipple travelling upward to grip your jaw tightly and tip your face back toward your reflections. “Want to watch how pretty you look when I claim your tight little cunt as mine?”

“Can’t watch it till you fucking do it baby,” you hissed, grinding your ass against his erection. 

He inhaled a sharp breath through his nose, fingers digging into your hip and jaw once more, bruising grip bordering just the pleasurable side of pain. With one sharp snap of his hips, he seated himself fully inside you. 

A keening moan escaped your lips as your muscles clenched at the feeling of fullness.

“Yes, baby, you feel so good inside me. Wanna feel you move, wanna feel how good you fuck me,” you babbled, thrusting back against him, eyes locked intently with his. 

That was all the prompting he needed, as he began to pump his hips sharply against yours, and you rolled your hips so his every movement was met with an equal countermove. 

“Oh god, yes Diego,” you panted. “Yes just like that, you’re so good, feel so amazing. Love the way you fill me up, so perfect.”

His thrusting became more erratic the more you chanted, spurred on by the knowledge of how much you needed him, how good he was to you. The hand at your waist wandered downward, rubbing circles over your clit, pressing down in just the right way to send you into full-bodied shudders. 

“ _Oh!_ ” you cried, nearly losing yourself in the sensation, feeling the buildup of your orgasm ready to explode at any moment. “ _Yes!_ Keep doing that, baby, please. You’re the only one who makes me feel this good. Please baby, make me cum for you.”

“Look, Y/N,” he ordered, calling you back to the mirror, making you realize that your eyes had fallen shut at some point. “Look how pretty you look like this. Look how good you take me. How fucking perfect you look with my cock in that pussy.”

You stared hard at the mirror, feeling flushed and hot, pleasure rolling through you at his words and at the sight of the two of you, his hand not quite wrapped around your throat, your body practically slack in his arms, a marionette for him to direct and control.

“That’s it princess,” his lips and facial hair brushed against your ear, sending another shiver down your spine. “Watch yourself cum for me. Can you do that? Can you cum for me looking at your face in the mirror?”

As he spoke, he thrust even harder, the snap of his pelvis against your ass causing a pleasurable sting, the angle of his motions hitting the perfect spot within you. 

With one last shout of his name, you crested over the edge of euphoria, careening close to oblivion, watching your own blissed out face, the pleasure on it echoed in his own as the clenching of your core muscles dragged him into his own orgasm with a groan. 

After a few more uneven thrusts, he pulled out, the evidence of your coupling leaking somewhat unpleasantly down your thighs.

“Fuck, Y/N,” Diego sighed, collapsing backwards on the bed and pulling you down to rest your head against his chest, listening to his racing heart. “That was so hot.”

You pressed a series of light kisses to his sternum. “You’re so good to me Diego,” you purred shakily. “That was…fucking perfect.”

He combed his fingers through your tangled hair gently. “Do you need water? Ice? Did I hurt you?”

“No, Diego. I’m fine. Although, I suppose I should go clean up before we get too comfortable…”

“Stay right here,” he said, pressing a kiss to your temple and slipping out of bed.

A moment later he returned with a warm washcloth, and a glass of ice water despite your saying that you didn’t need it. You smiled gratefully at him, relaxing into his touch as he wiped gently over your skin. When he moved to start massaging the now tight muscles of your thighs, you shook your head, pulling him back down to the bed beside you.

“Thank you,” you murmured, burying your face in his neck and listening to the even pattern of his breathing until it lulled you to sleep.


End file.
